Pour une poignée de baies
by Nathascha
Summary: Une plongée dans les pensées des tributs quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne devienne une victime des 74èmes Hunger games. Rated M pour la mort de personnages. Pour le moment: La Renarde et Marvel
1. Foxface

_Disclaimer: La série Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages, dommage!_

La pluie a cessé. Aussi rapidement que le rideau d'eau est tombé sur l'arène il s'est maintenant relevé. Du fond de la grotte où elle s'est recroquevillée elle observe le buisson qui masque l'entrée de l'excavation naturelle qui est son refuge depuis trois jours. Elle sait qu'elle doit bouger, s'en aller car si elle ne le fait pas d'elle même les juges s'assureront qu'elle quitte cet endroit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pourtant, tapie là elle tente de gagner quelques secondes. Elle sait que dans cette arène l'impression de sécurité est une illusion, une arme de plus dans l'arsenal des juges.

Elle est déjà certaine de ce qu'elle doit faire. Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, sont cachés les deux tributs du 12. Eux aussi vont devoir sortir. Maintenant que la pluie s'est arrêtée un sentiment d'attente imprègne l'air. La fin est proche, ils le savent sans doute aussi bien qu'elle.

Hors de son abri la température est accablante. Un autre signe que les juges veulent en finir vite. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne sont plus que cinq, le public doit s'impatienter, il est temps d'en finir avec les 74èmes Hunger Games.

Etrangement Liviana ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Les médicaments du Capitole ont fait leur effet. La fièvre, les tremblements et la toux, fléaux dus à une dangereuse pneumonie ont tous disparus. Elle se demande si c'est ce que ressentent tous ceux qui ont échappés de peu à la mort, cette euphorie presque incontrôlable qui lui donne envie de rire à en perdre le souffle, et de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle les a retrouvé dans une clairière, le garçon est si bruyant qu'ils n'ont pas été difficiles à pister. A distance elle attend le moment propice. Elle est inquiète. Inquiète parce que pour la première fois depuis le bain de sang qui a inauguré ces jeux elle ignore ce qui va se passer. Le garçon du 2, Cato, est prévisible, il va s'attaquer à la menace la plus évidente de l'arène: le tribut du 11, Thresh. Il ira le débusquer dans les champs au sud de l'arène; avec un peu de chance ils s'extermineront l'un l'autre...

La véritable menace vient du seul binôme restant dans le jeu, parce que eux sont imprévisibles. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle les a choisi, ils sont le seul facteur inconnu. Le reste elle l'a compris, analysé, prévu: le garçon du 2, celui du 11, et même les juges... Son plan est parfait. Enfin il le serait sans les tributs du 12...

Elle s'autorise un sourire lorsqu'elle les voit se séparer. C'est sans doute temporaire mais ce pourrait être l'avantage dont elle a besoin. Une confrontation directe est bien entendu exclue, Liviana n'est pas une tueuse. Elle n'en a pas le tempérament. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'est pas prête à tuer pour se défendre, bien au contraire, mais autant que possible elle évite le conflit. C'est son plan. C'est un bon plan; il l'a maintenue en vie jusqu'ici. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir en changer.

La fille du 12, Katniss, est prête à partir à sa recherche, son instinct de chasseuse lui a fait comprendre ce que les autres ont ignoré: Liviana est la proie la plus intelligente de l'arène. Katniss sait comment elle fonctionne, elle l'a vue juste avant de faire exploser les ressources des carrières. Un chasseur qui connait les habitudes de sa proie est d'autant plus menaçant...

Elle a suivi le garçon. Il est beaucoup mois dangereux que la fille, qui n'hésitera pas une seconde à lui tirer une flèche en plein coeur si elle l'aperçoit, et dont les sens aiguisés risque de percevoir sa présence. Ils cherchent à manger. La fille est partie avec son arc, sans doute à la recherche d'un oiseau ou d'un rongeur pour accompagner les quelques végétaux que le garçon est en train de ceuillir. Lorsqu'il dépose leurs provisions sur une souche voisine, elle doit se retenir de rire de satisfaction. Le fromage de chèvre et les fruits qu'elle aperçoit accompagneront parfaitement le reste du pain que ses sponsors lui avaient envoyé.

Discrètement, alors qu'il s'est un peu éloigné, elle s'approche des vivres abandonnées. Elle s'empare silencieusement de quelques baies et d'un morceau du fromage. Rien de remarquable, pas assez pour qu'ils se doutent que quelqu'un a pioché dans leurs réserves. Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour satisfaire son estomac qui crie famine. Les médicaments ont soigné l'infection pulmonaire, mais la tombée de la fièvre a réveillé son appétit.

Malgré les plaintes incessantes de son organisme elle se force à ne pas prendre plus de nourriture. Elle connait les risques: si ils remarquent la disparition, ils sauront qu'elle est dans les parages.

Depuis le début des jeux elle a appris a perfectionner sa technique, volant ici une pomme, là une boite d'allumettes, … C'est devenu son moyen de survie. Non seulement elle n'a pas d'autres ressources dans cet environement hostile, mais elle est consciente que c'est la seule chose qui a pu lui attirer les faveurs du public. Elle sait que les tributs qui se contentent de se cacher, dans l'espoir que le reste des participants s'entretuent, ne présentent qu'un minable spectacle télévisuel, ils sont d'ailleurs souvent éliminés par une mutation génétique ou une quelconque catastrophe « naturelle » envoyée par les juges, à moins que ces derniers ne s'arrangent pour orienter la meute des carrières dans leur direction. Les trésors d'ingéniosité qu'elle a du déployer pour espionner ou voler les autres tributs l'ont cependant rendue suffisement intéressante pour lui éviter ce sort, et même gagner quelques sponsors.

A quelques mètres d'elle le garçon continue de ceuillir des baies, inconscient de sa présence. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir le tuer, lui ou Katniss . Elle ne peut pas compter sur les autres pour faire disparaître les deux tributs du 12, quelque soit le vainqueur du combat entre Thresh et Cato, il ressortira sans aucun doute blessé, il y a peu de chances qu'il puisse se charger de deux tributs aussi dangereux. Il va lui falloir un plan, un moyen d'éliminer l'un des deux amants maudits du district 12...

Mais d'abord elle doit manger. Elle examine avec soin le fromage, puis les baies. Celles ci lui sont inconnues. Elles ne figuraient pas à l'atelier proposé lors de l'entrainement. Mais le garçon les a ceuillis pour eux deux. La fille sait se débrouiller dans la forêt et elle a fait un excellent score au test sur les plantes comestibles, c'est sans doute elle qui a indiqué au garçon quel genre de baie ceuillir... Ils sont inconscient de sa présence, elle en est certaine, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un piège... Elle étale le fromage sur le pain, et ajoute quelques baies. Cela devra suffire pour le moment, plus tard elle essaiera de trouver d'autres fruits comestibles, ou peut-être qu'elle piochera dans les maigres réserves de viande séchée volées aux carrières.

Alors qu'elle mache lentement sa tartine, elle se demande qui de Cato ou Thresh a réussi à tuer l'autre, si c'est Cato le vainqueur alors il lui faudra...

Dans la forêt devenue étrangement silencieuse le bruit d'un canon rententit.

* * *

NdA: Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Je voulais apporter quelques précisions sur des éléments que j'ai ajouté à l'univers original. D'abord j'ai donné un nom à La Renarde (je pouvais pas vraiment l'appeler comme ça durant toute l'histoire), je l'ai appelé Liviana, me demandez pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme cela, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Il est tout à fait possible que cette histoire ne respecte pas exactement la chronologie ou les détails du livre. J'ai prêté mon exemplaire à une amie donc impossible de vérifier, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous remarquez des anomalies.

J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire après avoir acheté le dvd et regardé le film hier soir. Pour moi La Renarde est l'un des personnages secondaire les plus fascinant du premier tome, cette fille mystérieuse, mais tellement intelligente dont la mort contient tellement d'ironie tragique (j'ai d'ailleurs une théorie complètement dingue selon laquelle sa mort serait en fait un suicide... si vous voulez en parler... peut-être un jour écrirais-je une fic là-dessus). Pour moi c'est une fille extremement brillante qui avait une vraie chance de gagner.

Cette histoire m'a été aussi inspirée par la fantastique histoire: 24 tributes, 24 victors, de aimmyarrowshigh. Si vous êtes un peu anglophone allez la lire immédiatement, vous ne serez pas déçus. Dans cette optique j'envisage peut-être d'écrire une suite d'OS sur la mort des autres tributs des 74èmes Hunger games, j'ai de l'inspiration pour quelques uns, mais je suis loin d'être sure que ça vaille le coup. Merci de me donner votre avis.

Toute critique est constructive! Alors merci de laisser votre avis dans une review (même si elle contient pas de critique...).

Les reviews sont aussi addictives que Finnick Odair en sous-vêtements. Si si je vous jure, alors aidez moi à alimenter mon addiction.


	2. Marvel

_Disclaimer: je ne possède ni la série de best-seller Hunger Games, ni son adpatation cinématographique. Dommage! Au diable l'avarice j'écris un second chapitre car Marvel ne veut pas me laisser tranquille_

Quand Cato brise le coup du gamin du 3 Marvel sait qu'il est temps de partir.

Maintenant que leur stock de provision a disparu l'alliance des carrières n'a plus rien a offrir. Si il attend, le faible pacte qui le lie encore au tributs du 2 implosera, entrainant sa mort. Il le sait depuis le début, ses entraineurs puis son mentor l'ont prévenu, une alliance entre tributs de carrière est aussi éphémère et instable que les feux d'artifice du Capitole. Si votre instinct vous dit qu'ils vont vous tuer c'est surement qu'ils sont sur le point de le faire, et là mieux vaut vous enfuir; très vite.

Tandis que Cato se déchaine sur le tas de cendres qui était auparavant toutes leurs provisions, et que Clove tente vainement de le calmer il s'échappe vers le couvert des arbres. Il n'a rien pu emporter qu'un sac à dos et son javelot.

Après leurs séances individuelles les juges se sont assurés que les armes fétiches de chacun des carrières se trouvent dans les réserves de la cornucopia. Lorsqu'il a vu la pointe dorée briller au soleil il s'est autorisé durant quelques secondes à espérer gagner les Jeux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois enfoncé largement dans la forêt que Marvel s'autorise une pause. Cato et Clove seront restés au campement pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie, ils ne se lanceront pas immédiatement à la poursuite du fuyard, il a quelques heures devant lui avant que les autres carrières ne se remettent en chasse. Face à la perspective d'un peu de répit Marvel s'autorise finalement à contempler sa situation et les perspectives qui s'offrent à lui.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux il est seul. Contre toute attente Glimmer est morte. Il a encore du mal à saisir l'énormité de l'évènement. C'est elle qui devait gagner! C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début! Ou au moins c'est elle qui aurait du lui survivre, c'était le plan. Dès le début leurs mentors ont été très clairs: seul un des tributs du 1 peut survivre aux Hunger Games, ce devait être Glimmer. Lui n'était que le faire-valoir, celui qui devait s'assurer que Glimmer soit aimée du public, qu'elle reste en vie, et passer inaperçu sans déshonorer son district, il n'a pas de valeur intrinsèque. C'est une vérité cruelle, mais Marvel l'a accepté; comme il a accepté lorsqu'il avait six ans de devenir un tribut de carrière, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est né dans le District 1: on se sacrifie.

Marvel sait qu'il doit réussir, il n'a pas le choix, l'échec n'est pas une possibilité; cependant le poids du rôle qui lui incombe menace de l'écraser, le futur de son district est désormais entre ses mains et il n'est pas sur de pouvoir supporter la pression; il sait pourquoi leurs mentors avaient fait de Glimmer leur vainqueur.

A l'heure actuelle sa situation n'est pas très brillante: il est isolé, sans allié, il a à peine assez de nourriture pour tenir deux jours, pas d'eau, il ignore comment survivre dans ce bois hostile, et il est peu probable que les sponsors se bousculent pour l'aider alors qu'il reste deux carrières beaucoup plus intéressants encore dans l'arène. Non sa situation n'a rien de reluisant. Mais Marvel est fort, et tenace, il a passé sa vie à s'entrainer pour ce moment, il est armé d'un javelot; surtout, il n'a pas le droit de perdre. Sa détermination le maintiendra en vie, elle fera de lui le tribut le plus dangereux de l'arène, et quand il rentrera chez lui il sera acclamé et porté en triomphe, à jamais un des héros du District 1...

Dans le District 1 les vainqueurs sont plus célébrés que partout ailleurs dans Panem (sauf peut-être au Capitole...). Pas à cause de la gloire qu'ils ammènent à leur district, mais pour la nourriture. En effet un vainqueur assure à son district des apports conséquents de vivres pour un an. Or la nourriture est ce qui manque cruellement au District 1: habitant des terres infertiles ses citoyens n'ont jamais pu rien faire pousser ni élever sur la terre ingrate qui leur a été donnée, pas même de quoi créer un marché noir, comme c'est le cas dans la plupart des autres districts. Pour s'adapter ils sont mis à fabriquer les objets de luxe dont le Capitole est si friand. Pour s'assurer que ses producteurs ne soient pas tentés de voler les biens de valeur qu'ils lui fournissent le Capitole a décidé de récompenser généreusement le District 1: avec des petits objets de luxe, de l'or, des bijoux... Mais jamais ce qui leur manque le plus cruellement: plus de nourriture. La population, incapable d'assurer sa propre subsistance est soumise à la bonne volonté et aux prix exhorbitants du Capitole. Lors des longs hivers glacials qui ravagent le district et les familles, le moindre bout de pain rassis s'échange à prix d'or, car alors même le système des Tesserae n'est plus actif. C'est pourquoi les vainqueurs sont si importants, ils assurent la survie d'une économie pervertie: le District 1 échange ses enfants contre de quoi manger. Les Hunger Games n'ont jamais si bien porté leur nom. Chaque année où un vainqueur d'un autre District est couronné, le District 1 pleure ses morts... Marvel sait qu'il doit gagner pour éviter à des centaines d'autres de mourir, il sait que derrières leurs écrans tous les hommes et femmes de son district attendent, le ventre creux, de savoir si ils survivront à l'hiver.

C'est avec une confiance retrouvée qu'il se dirige vers la rivière. Il doit trouver de l'eau, ou la déshydratation risque de l'affaiblir. Quand il se sera rafraichi il se mettera en chasse des autres tributs, oui désormais c'est lui qui dictera la façon dont vont se dérouler les Jeux. Lui et personne d'autre, parce que personne n'a autant à perdre que lui.

Alors qu'il marche vers l'ouest, vers le ruisseau qui aliment le lac principal, un cri déchirant réveille la forêt.

« Katniss! »

Il reconnaît la voix: c'est celle de la gosse du 11, une petite chose fragile qui n'a pas réapparu depuis le bain de sang du premier jour. Elle est si insignifiante que les carrières n'ont pas pris la peine de la chercher, sachant qu'il serait aisé de la tuer le moment venu. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de qui est «Katniss», la fille du 12 dont Peeta était prétenduement amoureux. Il sourit, cette idiote s'est sans doute alliée à la peite gamine, l'occasion rêvée d'éliminer la fille du feu, voilà qui devrait lui assurer les faveurs des sponsors... Eh bien la fille du 12 a fait une erreur de calcul, sa petite alliée vient de la faire repérer. Il sait que Cato et Clove vont également se ruer en direction des cris, mais il est bien plus proche qu'eux, il aura tué les deux filles bien avant que les tributs du 2 n'arrivent.

Sa course est rythmée par les « Katnisssss! » de plus en plus désespérés qui résonnent dans le sous-bois. Il parvient enfin à la clairière où la gamine se débat dans un filet. Il reconnaît un des pièges posés par Glimmer au début des Jeux, et adresse une pensée reconnaissante à son ex-partenaire. En une seconde il s'assure de la situation. La gosse est seule, ce qui signifie que la tribut du 12 doit être en route, à moins qu'elle n'ait rompu leur alliance, mais il en doute vu la façon dont la gamine du 11 s'époumone, et les regards pleins d'espoir qu'elle lance vers l'orée des arbres. Il doit agir vite; mais déjà l'autre est là, découpant les mailles du piège pour libérer sa petite alliée. Marvel sait que s'il attend plus Cato et Clove arriveront, et la situation sera bien plus dangereuse pour lui. L'angle ne lui permettera pas d'atteindre sa proie principale, peu importe, il lance son javelot et blesse la gamine au ventre. La blessure est mortelle, mais la gosse est encore en vie, poussant l'autre fille choquée à se porter à son secours. Il a bien joué, de cette façon il a quelques secondes pour se jeter sur son autre victime et la poignarder (au corps à corps elle n'a aucune chance face à lui). Marvel peut déjà voir la scène se dérouler alors qu'il se rue vers la tribut du 12, penchée sur son amie blessée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a déjà tiré sa flèche qu'il remarque l'arc que la fille du 12 tient à la main. L'arc de Glimmer...

Lorsqu'un dernier battement de coeur emporte Marvel, il condamne avec lui 357 viellards, hommes, femmes et enfants du District 1.

* * *

NdA: Merci cher lecteur, de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. J'espère que tu auras apprécié cette histoire. Si il te reste encore un peu de patience, pense à lire les quelques notes explicatives que je laisse ci-dessous.

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé au début! Qui eut cru que Marvel pouvait avoir un esprit aussi riche

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette histoire contient pas mal de théories très personelles (et que vous avez le droit de trouver complètement dingues) sur le fonctionement des Hunger Games et de Panem.

Dans les livres (et aussi mais dans une moindre mesure dans le film) j'ai trouvé que Marvel était très effacé par rapport à Glimmer qui semble incarner à elle seule le District 1, d'où mon idée d'en faire une réelle stratégie des mentors du District. Dans mon esprit c'est une stratégie qui est mise en oeuvre tous les ans, mais personne n'est (officiellement) au courant sauf les mentors et bien sur les tributs (après tout sinon il y aurait beaucoup moins de volontaires). Le tribut qui est pressenti pour gagner reçoit dès lors toute l'attention des mentors et du public, le rôle du tribut restant consiste à maintenir son partenaire en vie, et à finalement mourir. Ce serait donc pour Marvel un grand choc psychologique de voir mourir Glimmer, quand il se trouve enfin en position d'y réfléchir il se retourverait donc très désoriénté, j'espère l'avoir bien retranscrit. J'ai choisi que Marvel se reprenne très vite car cela collait avec ce que j'avais dit avant. Il a été conditionné de façon à être prêt à tout pour son district, et pour cela il doit s'adapter très vite (j'espère que c'était compréhensible).

J'avais également remarqué que Marvel était seul quand il tuait Rue, bizzare quand on sait qu'il faisait partie des carrières... J'ai donc décidé de le faire quitter leur groupe, après tout une alliance dans l'arène ne peut pas durer.

Enfin ma petite théorie économique sur le district 1 est un pur produit de mon imagination. Collins ne nous dit presque rien sur la vie économique des districts (hormis le douze, et encore...) mais j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir de grosses différences. On nous dit que le district 1 est riche parce qu'il produit des produits de luxe, mais en même temps les gens ne savent rien de la vie dans les autres districts, je pouvais donc imaginer ce que je voulais. Les livres mentionnent que le Capitole est situé dans les Montagnes Rocheuses actuelles, le district 1 étant le plus proche du Capitole j'ai imaginé qu'il était dans le même secteur. Donc une terre peu fertile avec des hivers très rudes (je ne suis pas géographe donc si ça se trouve je me plante compètement, sentez vous tout à fait libre de me corriger). Je n'ai jamais pris un seul cours ou lu un seul livre de science économique, ma théorie sur l'économie du district 1 est donc peut-être complètement riddicule, mais je l'aime bien. J'aime l'idée que chaque district dépend du Capitole d'une façon différente, créant ainsi à chaque fois une relation différente. Marvel était un bon prétexte pour introduire cette idée.

Enfin j'ai imaginé que Marvel connaitrait les noms des autres carrières (et Peeta) car ils sont alliés et ont vécu ensemble. Par contre Marvel reste un tribut de carrière entrainé à tuer, pourquoi humaniserait il les autres tributs en apprenant leur nom?

Et voilà la fin de cette très très très longue note d'auteure. Si quelqu'un veut discuter de mes théories farfelues sur l'univers des Hunger Games, ou si vous avez vos propres théories farfelues à partager, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

Enfin n'oubliez surtout pas de laisser une review pour donner votre avis, poser une question, ou juste dire que mes notes d'auteure sont beaucoup trop longues et ennuyeuses. Je suis aussi addict aux reviews que Haymitch à l'alcool.

Merci de m'avoir lue, et un grand merci à KatnissLjay d'avoir laissé une review au premier chapitre.


End file.
